Break Family Christmas 2031
November 30: Elvis the Elf on the Shelf Arrives December 1: writing letters to Santa Claus December 2: Decorating the Christmas tree December 3 December 4 December 5 December 6 December 7 December 8 December 9: Kindergarten Christmas Play December 10: visiting Santa December 11: decorating for Christmas (Kenisha strings white Christmas lights between trees) December 12 December 13: singing Christmas carols December 14: baking for the holidays December 15: Christmas Shopping December 16 December 17 December 18: kindergarten Christmas party December 19 December 20: Kenisha's Christmas Party (The single moms arrive with their kids) (Christmas music plays in the background. Kenisha is serving pigs in a blanket, hot toddies, hot chocolate, coffee, white chili, homemade mac and cheese, chicken pot pie, soup, "Jack Frosty" mint shakes, mashed potato snowman) (The grown-ups are playing games, such as Christmas Movie drinking game, Christmas charades, adult Christmas mad libs, two truths and a lie, Christmas win lose or draw, gift exchange story game, paper plate game, 20 questions, name that Christmas tradition, ho-ho-ho holiday hold 'em, scavenger hunt game and jingle in the junk) (The kids are engaging in activities and playing games such as gift stacking, making sock snowmen, charades, Christmas bingo, blind snowmen, run run gingerbread man, blindfolded cookie decorating, pin the red nose on Rudolph, Santa Says, gift wrap relay, snowman dress-up relay race, pass the snowman's hat, and my reindeer name) December 21:sledding December 22: Christmas Movies December 23 December 24: Christmas Eve Bye Bye Elvis the Elf The Christmas Eve Box December 25: Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Nicole: "At Aunt Valerie's house, the kids opened up their presents and looked in their stockings." Kenisha: "Children, come down the stairs! Special things are waiting for you in the living room!" Aito: "Alright! I can't wait!" Satoko: "Me too!" kids rush to their stockings and peek inside them Aito: "Yeah! I got a Pokémon X game, Pokemon Ultra Sun game, a Pikachu plush, some Pokémon DVDs, and a Nintendo 3DS XL!" Cousin Hope: "Oh, goody! A Vanellope Von Shweetz plushie, LOL surprise! toys, 17 in. Rainbow Stripes Tiger from Build-a-Bear Workshop." Satoko: "Cool! I got a Pokémon Y game, Pokemon Ultra Moon game, Pocky sticks, a Noh mask, Sailor Moon doll, candy, a Jigglypuff plush, several Telefang games, and money in a red envelope!" Cousin Faith: "Yay! I got a Mesprit plush, rainbow stickers, 17 in. Rainbow Glitter Bear from Build-a-Bear Workshop!" Cameron: "Yay! I got a Mickey Mouse plush, Rolie Polie Olie DVDs, a gift card to ColdStone Creamery, and an Angry Birds Orange Bird plush!" Cousin Honor: "Uxie plush, candy canes, passes to an ice skating rink, " Cousin Hero: "Cookies, candy, Azelf plush, gift card to chuck e cheese's, passes to a local ice skating rink." Sienna: "I got coal..." also finds a note saying "Sienna, Elvis the Elf told me that you have been a very naughty girl this year. You wanted everything to go your way, never learned your lesson, snatched toys and games off your siblings, pushed Aito down the stairs, lacerated Satoko, put Cameron in the hospital, wrote on the walls, peed in your pants when you didn't get your way, shoplifted toys, misbehaved in kindergarten, hit your classmates and your teacher, shouted bad words, threw tantrums and tortured your mommy. Signed Santa" in cursive Sienna: (screaming at the top of her lungs) "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WANNNNNNNNNNNNNNT MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PREEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNTSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams and cries Kenisha: "Oh, dear." Aunt Valerie: "Goodness gracious!" Grandma Alanna: "Whatever is going on in here?" Sienna: "I HAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEE COOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNT MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PREEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenisha: "This is what you get for saying bad words, misbehaving in kindergarten, hitting Miss Johansen and your classmates, ruining the kindergarten Christmas play, pinching your siblings, snatching toys and games off your siblings and hurting me. besides, I called Santa, and told him not to bring you any presents this year." Grandma Alanna: "Mr. Whiskers, I have something for you." Aunt Valerie: "Fifi, I have a surprise for you in your stocking." Sienna: "I HATE YOU MOMMY! I WISH YOU AND SANTA WERE DEAD!" Kenisha: Sienna, if you keep this up, you will be on Santa's naughty list –permanently. Honor, Hero, Faith and Hope rush over to open their presents Cousin Hero: "Awesome!" Cousin Honor: "Cool!" Cousin Faith: "Hooray! A 15 in. My Little Pony Rarity from Build-a-Bear Workshop!" Cousin Hope: "Whoopie! A 17 in. Hearts and Hugs Bear from Build-a-Bear Workshop (gasps) with rainbow flats and a Furever Princess fucshia satin tiered dress." Breakfast with Santa Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts